


Без печали (перевод)

by rakugan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Вторая война (1990-е), Орден Феникса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugan/pseuds/rakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Они заслужили красивой смерти. Я уверена, что они ушли достойно. Но я чувствовала, что меня ужасно обманули, когда не показали нам, как они погибли. Достойная смерть не должна проходить незамеченной».  (с) Alyx Bradford</p><p>Фик переведен на фест «Жизнь после седьмого канона» на АБ.<br/>Разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>Перевод лежит здесь — http://hp-fiction.borda.ru/?1-20-0-00002828-000-0-0-1195156206</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без печали (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I shall have no sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20474) by Alyx Bradford. 



Противник упал. Тонкс так и не успела понять, кто это был: высокий, гибкий... За ее спиной Ремус отшвырнул заклятьем другого, да так, что тот вышиб собой дверь. Шум боя стал тише; кажется, их отрезало от остальных. А может, Пожиратели покинули замок, отступили.  
Ремус, кажется, был того же мнения.  
— Дора, надо срочно выяснить, что там случилось у наших, пока мы возились с этой парочкой. Может, наши сменили позицию...  
Но тут за дверью послышались шаги, и отчего-то Тонкс сразу поняла, что ждать появления друзей не стоит.  
— О-о, я так мечтала...  
Кровь у нее вскипела и тут же словно превратилась в лед. Тонкс развернулась с палочкой в руках и увидела, что в комнату входит Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Муж и деверь сопровождали ее, словно почетный караул.  
Беллатрикс засмеялась. Улыбка бросала жутковатый отсвет на ее лицо. Тонкс уже дважды встречалась с теткой в бою и знала: пускай она сама и опытный аврор, но Беллатрикс, ужасающей, безжалостной и бесстрашной, в поединке нет равных. Тонкс очень повезло, что оба раза она осталась в живых.  
Сердце словно придавило камнем. Тонкс почувствовала волну адреналина. По нервам хлестнул электрический ток.  
« _Сосредоточься, черт тебя побери! Тогда будет шанс_ ».  
А глаза Беллатрикс сияли — еще бы, наконец-то возможность отрубить, словно топором, загнившую ветвь семейного древа.  
— Как мило... Полукровка-хамелеон и ее муженек-недочеловек... А что ж вы не дома, со своим щеночком?  
Тонкс почти физически чувствовала, как от Ремуса исходят волны ненависти. Перед ним была женщина, погубившая Сириуса и множество их друзей — давно, еще в годы Первой войны. Он должен, обязан защитить от нее свою жену...  
Беллатрикс улыбнулась — так зверь, ухмыляясь, вздергивает уголки губ.  
— Скажи-ка мне, оборотень, ты хоть выждал положенный год траура по моему блохастому братцу, прежде чем женился на своей шлюшке?  
Тонкс вспыхнула, но Ремус опередил ее с ответом:  
— Явилась ответить за свои грехи, а, Белла?  
— Грехи? — Беллатрикс искренне рассмеялась. — Знай, животное: если мне суждено погибнуть в этом бою, я умру, озаренная благодатью.  
Ее лицо сейчас и вправду было таким одухотворенным, что смотрелось бы уместно на церковном витраже. Но улыбка обнажала зубы совсем по-волчьи.  
— Но я сегодня не в настроении умирать.  
Ремус был в ярости, однако смолчал.  
— Хочешь что-нибудь сказать на прощание, грязнокровка? — поинтересовался Рудольф.  
Тонкс вздернула подбородок. Если уж пришла смерть, надо умереть с гордо поднятой головой.  
— Давайте, не тяните уже.  
Все еще смеясь, Беллатрикс перешла в атаку. При виде того, как она радуется бою, противники зачастую теряли самообладание. Рудольф и Рабастан отстали от нее едва лишь на секунду; Ремус и Тонкс отбили удар.  
И те, и другие дрались на смерть. У всех здесь были давние счеты, полный список уже и не припомнить. Так что не будет ни перемирия, ни пленных. Только трупы.  
От свиста и ударов заклятий по комнате расходилось эхо, от стен рикошетом били вспышки света. Ремус взял на себя обоих братьев, а Тонкс даже не могла ему помочь, потому что для этого нужно было бы обойти Беллатрикс. А та перемещалась, как смерч, как торнадо из заклятий. Удары с такой машинной точностью следовали одно за другим, что Тонкс ни разу не удалось пробить ее защиту. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы отражать атаки.  
« _Сосредоточься, заставь ее сбиться с ритма, не дай ей завладеть положением, а не то погибнешь!_ ».  
Тонкс выставила перед собой магический щит и мгновенно упала на пол, откатилась в сторону. Беллатрикс на мгновение потеряла цель, и ее атака ушла в пустоту. От злости она даже покраснела — как же так, игрушка смеет сопротивляться! В ярости промазала еще несколько раз, и Тонкс стало легче уклоняться.  
« _Не спеши, не спеши... Целься!_ ».  
Вложив всю энергию в палочку, Тонкс выбросила перед собой сгусток ярко-желтого пламени. Грохнул взрыв.  
Беллатрикс закрутило и отшвырнуло к стене. Надеяться, что она убита, не приходилось, но даже этих нескольких секунд Тонкс хватило, чтобы пробежать через всю комнату и присоединиться к Ремусу. На бегу она поняла, что не успевает, — его магический щит дал слабину, заклятья пробивали его, Ремус уже был ранен... Одно из заклятий распороло ему руку, палочка в ней дрогнула. Рудольф ухмыльнулся и попытался зацепить Ремуса темно-оранжевым лучом. Не раздумывая, не колеблясь, Тонкс бросилась вперед и приняла удар на себя.  
Ее отбросило на каменный пол. Дышать было невозможно, палочка вылетела из руки. Всего через полсекунды Тонкс метнулась за ней — но кожаный сапог Беллатрикс уже припечатал ее запястье к полу. Ремуса она потеряла из виду, но по радостному выкрику Рудольфа поняла, что и тот обезоружен. Тонкс на мгновение закрыла глаза. Нет, этого не может быть, это слишком, не может все вот так закончиться, это не могло случиться с ними...  
Беллатрикс подобрала ее палочку и выбросила за дверь. Потом присела на корточки рядом с Тонкс. Прошептала:  
— Ну, наконец-то.  
Рядом братья заставили Ремуса встать, завернув ему руки за спину.  
— Любуйся, — Рудольф, взяв Люпина за волосы, повернул его голову, вынуждая смотреть на Тонкс и Беллу.  
— Ты не представляешь себе, как я расстроилась, когда ты от меня сбежала в прошлый раз, — прошептала Беллатрикс. — Ну, да ладно. Всему свое время, я так думаю.  
А потом она произнесла:  
— Crucio, — так, будто это была молитва, слова наивысшей благодарности, чистейшей надежды.  
Ее не зря считали мастерицей... Тело Тонкс словно взбунтовалось. Кости расщеплялись на тонкие пластинки, стремясь пробить себе дорогу сквозь кожу, нервы пытались вырваться из тела, кровь кипела и просачивалась сквозь поры. Это не может быть долго... Сражение еще идет... У них нет времени, чтобы держать ее здесь неделями и забавляться, пока жертва не лишится рассудка...  
Когда все прекратилось, Белла приподняла Тонкс и поставила ее на колени, поддерживая за талию.  
— Темный Лорд милосерден, — прошептала она. В шею Тонкс упирался кончик палочки, под ребрами она чувствовала острие ножа. — В тебе все равно кровь Блэков, пускай и запачканная. И в твоем волчонке — тоже. Я могу попросить, чтобы Лорд помиловал детеныша... Беллатрикс провела палочкой по ее горлу. Она хотела, чтобы жертву бросило в дрожь, но Тонкс не собиралась доставлять ей такого удовольствия.  
— Конечно, в Англии он остаться не сможет — мы строим совершенное общество, в котором таким, как он, нет места. Но его могут отправить за границу...  
Она уколола Тонкс ножом под грудь, и та слегка вскрикнула.  
— Убеди меня просить Темного Лорда о снисхождении... Он исполнит мою просьбу, я уверена... Но тебе придется это заслужить...  
Глаза Ремуса и Доры на мгновение встретились. Рудольф Лестрейндж неприятно усмехнулся.  
— Хочешь спасти своего сыночка, Нимфадора? — Беллатрикс ткнула ее палочкой под подбородок. — Откажись от мужа.  
Тонкс стало холодно от одной этой мысли. Она не могла даже подумать о таком — после всего, что они прошли вместе... Но ради Тедди... Чего стоит одна маленькая ложь? Сможет ли она выплюнуть из себя слова, которых так добивается Беллатрикс, если это спасет ее ребенка?  
— Откажись от отца твоего щенка, — шептала Беллатрикс. — Отдели его от себя. Скажи мне, что он заслуживает смерти, что его следует зарезать, как животное, — да он и есть животное...  
На одно мимолетное мгновение, на секунду она была готова дать слабину, готова согласиться. Если только у Тедди будет шанс выжить... Но низкий смешок Рудольфа вернул ее к реальности. «Она лжет, — сказала себе Тонкс, пытаясь не представлять себе Тедди, не дать повлиять на себя мыслям о сыне. — Она убьет меня, а потом и его — просто ради забавы. Это обман. Она даже не собирается его спасать».  
Тонкс глубоко вдохнула, глотая воздух. Как-то нелепо подумалось, что последнему вдоху полагается быть особенно сладким... Но ничего подобного. Воздух был как воздух, самый обычный.  
— Беллатрикс, — сказала она чистым и сильным голосом, — когда попадешь в ад, не забудь передать дьяволу, что я вас обоих послала.  
Веселый смех Беллатрикс эхом отразился от потолка.  
— Ну, как пожелаешь...  
Конец палочки коснулся горла Тонкс, и дыхание мгновенно перехватило. Несколько секунд Беллатрикс смотрела, как она задыхается, а потом вдруг сняла заклятие, будто почувствовала, что у Тонкс уже плывет зрение и тело немеет, становясь нечувствительным к боли.  
Потом блеснуло острое лезвие ножа, скользнуло между ребрами и достигло сердца.  
Отпустив тело без всяких церемоний — оно упало на пол, — Белла вытерла нож о юбку.  
Рудольф потянул на себя голову Ремуса.  
— Что же до тебя, недочеловек...  
Но Ремус, который стоял прямо и неподвижно, словно окаменев, пока его жена умирала у него на глазах, неожиданно взорвался. С яростным криком, в котором смешались месть и отчаяние, но ни намека на страх, он ударил Рудольфа локтем в подбородок. Прежде чем кто-либо из Пожирателей успел отреагировать, Ремус схватил свою палочку с пола и, все еще крича, сделал широкий взмах, накрыв всех троих аркой желтого сияния. Рабастан успел отскочить, его не задело; Беллатрикс выставила щит, который отразил удар; Рудольфа заклятие со всей силы ударило в грудь, оставив глубокую рану. Его отшвырнуло к стене.  
Одновременно две авады ударили Ремусу в спину, и он тоже упал рядом с женой.  
С Беллой происходило что-то ужасно странное. Мир вокруг стал сероватым по краям, туманным, словно она смотрела сквозь дым от костра. Все цвета потускнели, увяли, кроме всплеска ярко-алого на полу. Казалось, все краски вытекли из окружающего мира, собравшись лужей крови под телом ее мужа.  
Кто-то тащил ее за руку. Голос Рабастана торопил:  
— Темный Лорд приказывает отступать... Белла, тут нельзя оставаться.  
Она кивнула, а может, ей только так показалось.  
— Я заберу... Я о нем позабочусь. Белла, тебе надо уходить.  
Она, наверное, опять кивнула, но даже этого не почувствовала. Поняла вдруг, что падает на колени.  
Это было больно. Она поняла это по одному только взгляду на треснувшие обломки костей, на рваную рану от одного бока до другого, на кровь... В чем-чем, а в кровотечениях Беллатрикс разбиралась. Она отлично знала, с какой скоростью и как много крови теряют люди.  
Он умер быстро. Но не безболезнненно.  
— Беллатрикс! — Рабастан тянул ее вверх, заставляя встать. — Пошли. Ну же!  
Она встряхнула головой, и туман развеялся. Неожиданно она вспомнила о жгучей боли в руке, о жжении на щеках: крохотные ранки, кровоточащие, но не опасные. Еще раз посмотрела на Рудольфа, мысленно обещая отомстить... да много чего.  
— Я вызову нашего эльфа, он заберет тело...  
Только сейчас, когда у нее самой в голове прояснилось, Беллатрикс заметила, какой хриплый голос у ее деверя, с каким трудом он говорит.  
— Его отнесут в Арелес... мы займемся похоронами... ну, потом.  
Она решительно кивнула. Сейчас есть более важные дела. Закончить войну, достичь цели, построить новый мир...  
Рудольф бы понял.  
Вдвоем они вышли из комнаты, оставив за спиной три трупа. По коридору бежали люди — противники торопились собрать своих мертвых. Палочка Беллатрикс дрогнула в руке. Но она не станет нарушать перемирие, которое объявил ее Лорд.  
Вдвоем с Рабастаном они ушли. 

_Я любила жизнь  
И умру без печали_. 

Амелия Барр


End file.
